A New Life
by aeon369
Summary: Lucy is a eighteen year old girl that has never seen the outside world. She has been locked up for twelve years and is finally free. She has finally a new life. How will she handle it? School AU.
1. Preface

**Hello everyone!**  
 **A new story.**  
 **I have had this story in my head for awhile now but decided not to write it until "the fireman" was finished.**  
 **It didn't work so fell, because it didn't wanted to leave me alone so I needed to write it down.**  
 **This story is is going to be about Lucy mostly. About her life and everything that comes with it.**  
 **! In this story Laxus is going to be Lucy's older brother. Jude and Layla is their parents and Makarov is Layla's father !**  
 **There will be mostly NALU and MIRAXUS. Will probably add some other ships as well.**  
 **Let's start!**

* * *

 _A_ _young blond boy is seen out on the porch outside his home. He is talking with someone – no – he is screaming at someone. A closer look and you see a man standing at the front door with his arms crossed. The man is the one the boy is screaming at, but what are they fighting about?_

" _How can you!? She is your daughter!" the boy screams angry at the man but the man doesn't say anything._

" _Damn it! Say something dad!" the boy screams again. But the man still say nothing, he is just standing there looking at his son._

" _Damn! She is six dad! Six! If mom was here…-" he was interrupted._

" _But she isn't here! And nothing you will say is going to change that! Your mother is dead!" The man screams back at his son._

" _No, I know that but Lucy, your daughter, doesn't deserve this!" the boy screams angry at him. "She hasn't done anything to deserve being sent away like this! You are a monster!"_

" _I'm doing her a favor! She'll be grateful when she is an adult, aside from you!" the man says angry._

" _I've had enough of you! You didn't only lost your wife in the accident, you lost your whole family! I will never again set my foot in this house again! I take my things and move home to Grandpa!" the boy screams._

" _See if I care boy!" the man screams back at him._

" _I give you my words, I'm not going to stop until Lucy is out from the place you are sending her to. Even if it's the last thing I ever do." the boy says and turns around and walks away._

" _Laxus!" the man screams. "Laxus! Get back here!"_

* * *

 **Twelve years later.**

 _A teenage girl is standing outside the building where she has spent the majority of her life. She is for the first time free, and only because her dad is dead. He had a heart attack due to that he worked too much._

 _The building behind her is big and very old, this is a private school for girls. It was here that she was sent when her mother died for twelve years ago._

 _But her brother has not stopped fighting for her since the day she set her foot here and today is her last._

 _In front of her is a black car. A closer look, and she can see that it's a Volvo XC90. Her brother really isn't stingy when it comes to cars._

 _Her brother is walking towards her with a woman at his side. She has heard of her and talked to her on the phone, but unfortunately never met her in person._

 _The rules at her school made that she couldn't meet anyone except her family, but it was only Laxus who visited her. Her father never set his foot there after he left her there._

 _The woman next to her brother is beautiful. Her bright hair is falling like waves down to her shoulders and her blue eyes are like the sea itself._

 _Her brother is blonde just like her, but he has grey eyes. Laxus has told her about their mother and that she had grey eyes. She wishes that she could remember her._

 _Laxus has a scar near his right eye. He told her that he got it when he and another boy fought when they were younger._

 _She smiles, because every week he sent letters to her. There was always a photo of him and he told her about everything that she missed._

 _One time she asked him why he always sent a photo of him. It wasn't like he was going to change in one week. But he told her that he wanted her to remember him and since she couldn't see him every day he wanted her to see him as often as she could. It made her happy, so she started sending photos of herself as well._

 _When she had been in the school for six years was Laxus eighteen. That's was the first time he was allowed to come and visit her. She can still remember the day, she was so happy to finally see him again._

 _She had been so worried that their return was going to be stiff and tough. But it was like they had never been apart from the beginning..._

 _They are getting closer now and she smiles bigger._

 _She can't wait until she is finally free. Until she can choose her own clothes, choose what she wants to eat. Choose the people she wants to spend her time with, instead of being forced to spend it with people that she doesn't goes well with._

 _She can barely stand still any longer and finally her brother is standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She runs to him and embrace him._

 _She hears his girlfriend - Mirajane - giggle, but she doesn't care. She is happy, she is free. She feels the tears falling and she thanks him over and over again for everything he has done for her._

 _"Welcome home sister" he whisper in her ear. "Welcome to your new life"_

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)**  
 **It helps me become a better writer.**

 ** _I can't say when I'm going to update this story because this is going to be a side project while "the fireman" is still in progress._**  
 ** _So I will update this when I have time!_**


	2. Home

**Hello everyone!  
I'm back with a new chapter!  
This chapter is from Laxus pov. And from this chapter and forward, I will write the name in the beginning of the chapter that we will follow.  
If I change the person under the chapter, you will notice, promise!  
**

 **Have a happy reading! :)**

* * *

 **LAXUS**

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

"Mira" he said as he opened the door to the car. Today is the day when they finally are going to bring Lucy home. He will never, _ever_ let someone do that to her again. He won, he is finally able to get Lucy home again.

Mira hummed in response.

"I want you to take Lucy out shopping on Sunday." He said and started the car.

"Oh, that's sound perfect Laxus!" Mira responded happily.

"Mira, it's not you who is going to shop. You are going to help Lucy. I don't care what she wants, how much it's cost. I pay for it. This Sunday is for her, not you."

"I know, I know. Don't worry I'm going to help her. And it's not only this Sunday that's hers. Every day from now is _hers_. Think about it, she is eighteen and finally free. So much she wishes to know, to do. And I will be there for her when she needs me"

He doesn't say anything, but smiles. Because she is right. Every day from now **is** hers.

' _Mavis Private School for Young Women_ ' is located in _Clover town_ and is several hours away from Magnolia. So the journey is long and boring.

Even the weather is changing in front of their eyes during the journey. At home in Magnolia is it almost always sunshine and nice weather. Their winter is not cold and they have no snow. During _their_ winter, it is common that it's raining but the heat never leaves.

In Clover town, however, is it cold and gray. Here it is late winter now.

"How can people like to stay here in this chilly city" he hears Mira mumble to herself.

He doesn't answer her, because he is too nervous to actually say something. They are getting closer and closer to Lucy and he just wants to hit the gas pedal and arrive.

* * *

When they finally arrive, he sees Lucy standing outside the school. He wants nothing more than to run to her, embrace her and never let go.

He feels when Mira takes his hand in hers and squeezes it. He turns his look to her and sees that she is smiling at him. Her eyes tells him everything, she _knows_ how much this means to him and he is really happy that she is here to share this with him.

The short walk up to Lucy feels like an eternity, but he does everything to look calm. But he knows thanks to Mira's smile that she **knows** that he is far from calm.

He can see that Lucy is smiling now, and it makes him really happy to see. He can see that she is happy to finally be free.

They are finally standing in front of her and the last thing he sees is Lucy running against him. Then he feels her in his arms. He can barely hear her through her tears, but she is thanking him.

He hears Mira beside them but choose to ignore her. He hugs Lucy harder, then he says something he has wanted to say since the day she set her foot here:

"Welcome home sister" he whispers in her ear. "Welcome to your new life"

* * *

He sees how eager she is to finally leave this place. To pack her stuff in the car goes fast, the only thing she has that she wants to save is a box. A box with all his letters…

It pains him to see that she doesn't have anything in her possession. But he is going to change that.

When they finally are back in the car, and on the way home, can Laxus for the first time in twelve years really smile a _real_ smile. A burden that has been pressing on his shoulders has finally been released and he has finally calm heartbeats.

Now can even he live for real.

"Lucy." He said and smiled when he saw her in the rearview mirror. "You get to choose dinner tonight, whatever you want. We are going to celebrate tonight."

He sees Lucy smile back at him. "Pizza." said Lucy and he can hear Mira giggling beside him.

"It sounds perfect. We can order different pizzas so you can get to taste."

"Really?" said Lucy and he could really hear the happiness in her voice.

"Absolutely."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I hope you will like your room Lucy." said Mira when they were back in Magnolia. They stood finally outside their apartment.

Their apartment is quite big. Two floors and a small garden.

"Your room is here." he said and pointed at a door. Lucy walked over there and opened the door.

"Wow." he expected that she would be surprised. When you have shared a room with several people before and just had a _hard_ bed, then you get surprised when you see a _large_ room, a _large_ and _comfortable_ bed.

"Wait until you see your wardrobe." He heard Mira say in the background. Lucy turned around with big eyes and looked confused at both of them. Mira pointed at a door inside her room.

Lucy walked over and opened the door and Laxus couldn't stop laughing when he saw her expression. It looked like her eyes were going to plop out.

"Do you like it?" asked Mira and joined her in her walk-in closet.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted out happily and he was so happy to see her like this.

"But… I don't have any clothes for something _this_ big." Lucy added and looked down sadly.

"You will soon." He said and push her lightly with his shoulder.

She looked confused at him.

"We are going shopping!" said Mira eagerly.

"Really!?" said Lucy and smiled big at her.

"Absolutely! Unfortunately, we have to wait until Sunday, but then you and me will have a whole day for shopping!" answered Mira and smiled at her.

"Sunday? Why not tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow begins my football season again and there's someone who longed to meet you." he said and smiled at her. "I hope it's okay."

"Oh. I guess it is." Said Lucy and scratched her head. "I just don't know anything about football." She added and blushed.

"Ah, sweetheart you don't need to know anything, I don't. I just cheer for Laxus." Said Mira and giggled.

He just shook his head.

"You will even be able to meet a few students that is going in Magnolia High. I think it will make your first day easier, to have a few faces that you at least recognize."

"Oh, okay." Said Lucy nervously.

He can understand that she is nervous, she has never gone in a public school and she has never met any boys besides him.

 _Well, that's a problem for later. Anyway, Lucy is home again..._

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)  
** **It helps me become a better writer.**

 **This chapter took its time. I sat and thought long at whose pov I would write from.  
** **A) Mira, her sight to see Laxus and Lucy rejoin.  
** **B) Lucy, see what it feels like for her to get out of there and finally have a real home.  
** **C) Laxus, which I chose. Laxus will be a person that no one want to make angry and therefore I wanted to show that he has a soft side to his sister.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Until next time :)**


	3. The game

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter! :)  
I want to make sure that everyone knows that when I write 'football' I don't mean ****American football** **. It's Football/Soccer.  
Here in my country we translate it to football, so that's why I chose that :)**

 _! (_ _number_ _) is their shirt number !_

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **LAXUS**

* * *

"Okay guys. Today starts the season again. I hope all of you have been diligent with you training. We are going to start well and finish even better." Said Makarov.

Makarov Dreyar, Laxus grandpa and the teams coach.

"I'm _going_ to hurt those who doesn't do what they are supposed to do today. Lucy is here so we **have to** win today." Laxus said and looked at everyone.

"Lucy? Who is Lucy? Laxus, have you and Mira broke up? Is Lucy your new girlfriend?" asked Droy, so many questions in one… he looked confused at him.

"No! I haven't broken up with Mira and Lucy will **never** be my girlfriend! She is my sister!" he said and hit Droy.

"Hey! No need to be violent! ... Wait, what? You have a sister?"

"Yes."

"Makarov! Did you know about that?" asked Droy confused.

"Of course I know about that, idiot! She is my granddaughter!" said Makarov and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you win today, you will receive a calmer training next week. **But** if you lose, you know what awaits you." Makarov said and changed the topic.

"Let's go out and win!" Laxus said.

For once everyone agreed with him.

* * *

 **LUCY**

* * *

When Lucy woke up for the first time in her new home, she felt nervous. Everything was so _new_ and she will already meet new people. Some of them will she even go in the same school with.

Laxus left home quite early, the team was going to meet before the match. She assumed that it is something you normally do, go through how to play and warm up before the match.

But when Mira called at Lucy and said that they had to leave now if they don't want to miss the beginning of the match, she felt panic.

How will all these people react to her? React on her borrowed clothes? Will they give her a chance, or will they laugh at her because she doesn't own anything?

Mira seemed to notice her discomfort and went to her and hugged her.

"Lucy, you have nothing to be worried about. I will be there the whole time and if you feel it doesn't go, we'll just go home again. Laxus will understand.

It's about you now, and promise me to tell me if you feel outside or feel uncomfortable. I will be there for you now and when you need me in the future." Said Mira and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mirajane. It means a lot to me that you are here."

" _Hush_ , no need to thank me and _please_ sweetheart, call me Mira." she said and smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

Lucy nodded at her and took a deep breath and walked out of the apartment.

Now begins a new adventure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When they arrived at the stadium did her heart beat twice as fast as it should, _it felt like that at least_. Mira took her hand and led her towards a group of people.

Most were women and looked to be in her age, but it didn't help her beating heart at all.

"Mira!" shouted one of the girls as they approached.

She had bright hair as Mira and blue eyes. Wondering who she might be?

"I just wondered when you'd show up. You never miss a match and... _oh_ , who's that…?" the girl asked when she saw Lucy behind her.

"Lisanna. This is Lucy, Laxus little sister." Mira said, and smiled at her. "Lucy, this is my little sister Lisanna."

"Hi." Lucy said nervously.

The girl, Lisanna, just looked at her confused, then she ignored her and continued to talk to Mira.

"I can't wait until the game begins. Have you heard that Natsu has trained _damn_ much before this season? I can't wait until I get to see him scoring goals! Oh, I really think this is Natsu's year." She giggled. "Laxus maybe have to beware." she added, smiling.

Mira shook her head but said nothing, instead she pulled Lucy toward the others.

"Girls!" Mira said happily, when they noticed her. They all smiled at her and greeted her cheerfully.

Lucy noticed right away that she is very popular among them all.

"Girls." She said again, "this is Lucy. You know the girl I have been talking about? Laxus sister."

"Oh! Hi Lucy nice to meet you!" they all said in chorus and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back at them and managed to say a quick "Hi" before they all started asking questions.

She just stood there without managing to get something said, all the questions came so fast that she _couldn't_ response.

"Girls! Calm down! Give her some space, god!" said Mira and saved her.

"First. Lucy, this is some of the girls who will always be here looking at football."

"This is Levy, she is going in your class." she said and pointed to a short girl with shoulder length blue hair and hazel colored eyes. Something with her screamed that they would get along well.

"Hello Lucy, nice to meet you. I have longed to meet you after Mira told me about you. Is there anything you wonder about school, it's only to ask, okay?" She said and smiled at her. Yeah, they will surely get along.

Before she had a chance to respond did Mira began to talk again

"This is Cana. She is one year older than you, so she is in her last year in school." Mira continued, pointed to a taller girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Howdy! Thankfully, it's the last year in school. But enough about me, if someone is mean to you at school then just tell _big sister_ Cana." She said, and winked at her.

"Uh, thank you." Lucy said uncertainly. But there's something about her. She seems like a person you can trust.

"This is Bisca, she is in Cana's class." Said Mira and pointed at a girl with long green hair and purple eyes. She is about as tall as Cana.

"Hi." She said shyly. It felt good to see someone who is shy just like herself.

Lucy smiled at her and greeted her kindly.

"This is Juvia, she is also going in your class." This time she pointed at a girl that was not as tall as Cana but not as short as Levy. Her hair was long and blue, it was a little darker than Levy's hair and she has blue eyes.

"Juvia think it's nice to meet you, Lucy. As long as you stay away from her Gray." She said. Her facial expression made Lucy confused. Her eyes _'smiled'_ at her but her face was fierce. But what surprised her most was her way of talking. Never has she met anyone who talks in third person.

"Uhm, who is Gray?" she asked confused and looked at Mira.

"Gray is the love of Juvia's life." Said Juvia with hearts in her eyes.

Mira shook her head and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Juvia is deeply in love with Gray but they are not together. But all women who talks to Gray, she considers to be her love rivals, just so you know..."

"Ah, I see. I think I will stay away from him…" said Lucy and saw one of them who Mira hasn't present yet smiled at her. She had red long hair and brown eyes. She is beautiful, just like Mira.

"This is Erza. She is as old as me and we were rivals when we were younger." said Mira and laughed.

The girl, Erza, smiled and laughed with her. "It was a good time Mira, but I'm happy that we stopped and became friends instead. And it's nice to finally meet you Lucy. I've hear a lot about you from Laxus." she said, pulling out her hand to greet her.

Lucy did the same and smiled at her. "Hi."

"What!? Erza how did you know who Lucy was before Mira told us!? No one knew that Laxus even had a sister before Mira said anything!" said Cana and looked confused.

"Jellal is a year younger than Laxus so I have spent much time with them. There are not many who knows and it's because Laxus didn't want everyone to ask him about it. He didn't know for certain whether he would manage to get her out from her private school or not." Answered Erza and crossed her arms over her large breasts.

Lucy looked away, embarrassed. She knows that she herself has quite large breasts, fact is that she never met anyone with bigger. All the girls in her old school had smaller than her so it was both a shock and a relief to see that there is someone with bigger...

"I have already presented you to my sister, Lisanna. She is also going in your class. I hope you two can get along." Said Mira, and smiled.

Behind her, Lucy saw the other four girls from her school shook their heads. There is something they are not telling her.

Maybe Mira herself doesn't know either.

She was just going to ask them what they meant, when both teams went onto the field.

Lisanna stood excitedly and jumped and bounced.

Mira smiled when Laxus came out. He looked around and saw them. Lucy waved at him and his smile made her proud.

"Okay, Lucy, I'll tell you who is who out there:

You see the young boy who doesn't have the same clothes as the others. He is the **goalkeeper**. His name is Romeo _(1)_ and he is only 15 years old. But he's a really good goalkeeper." said Mira and smiled.

The boy, Romeo, had dark purple hair but it suits him.

Then we have the **defenders** :

The tall guy with orange hair is Jet _(3)_ , he is on the left side. He's one year older than you.

Then we have my brother Elfman _(8)_ , he's the big guy with bright hair. He is also one year older. He is in the middle along with Gajeel who is the guy with the long black hair. Gajeel _(17)_ is 20 years old just like me. He is Levy's boyfriend."

 _Well that surprised her… Levy looked like an innocent girl and Gajeel did look like a bad guy. But what do they say? You shall not judge someone by appearance._

"On the right side, we have Droy _(2)_. He has also black hair. He is also one year older than you.

There are not many who pass by them." Continued Mira and smiled.

"You have a brother?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yes. I have a brother and a sister. I'm the oldest." Lucy just nodded at her, that was news to her…

"Let us continue, next is the one that is called **midfielder**.

On the left side we have Jellal _(9)_ , he's the guy with blue hair. He is 23 years old, and is Erza's boyfriend.

In the middle we have Gray _(5)_ , _the guy that Juvia loves_ , he has black hair. He is one year older than you, but he goes in your class. He is in the middle with Loke.

Loke _(6)_ is the guy with orange hair and he is also one year older than you. He is _Magnolia's playboy_ , trust me when I say that you should stay away from him...

On the right side we have Alzack _(4)_. He has black hair. He is _also_ one year older than you. He is Bisca's boyfriend." When Mira said that, Bisca began to blush. _Such a cutie_.

"They are also very talented." Said Mira and smiled again.

Lucy looked at them all, and _yes_ , she can agree with Mira that she should stay away from the guy who apparently is named Loke. Just by looking at him, his personality screams that he is not someone she wants to get to know.

"Then we have the **forwards**!" said Mira, and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"We have Laxus _(10)_! And we have Natsu _(7)_ , he is the guy with pink hair. Natsu is the same age as you and he's in the same class as you. He is also the one that my sister is in love with. But sadly _for_ her, he doesn't feel the same."

"Oh, and which team are they playing against?" asked Lucy and tried to change the topic of the conversation a little.

"They are playing against Lamia Scale… Wait Lucy, have I told you what Laxus team is called?"

"No?"

"Laxus team is called Fairy Tail! Don't ask me why they call themselves that. But it suits them."

"Mira, can you be _quiet_ now? The match starts now!" said Lisanna and focused entirely on the match.

"I guess we have to talk more about this later. But if you wonder anything, just ask, I may not be able to answer but I will try anyway." Said Mira and smiled at her.

Lucy nodded at her and turned to look at the match. Yes, she doesn't know a thing about football, but she will cheer for Laxus anyway!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In halftime it stood 0-0, and apparently it was unusual. Lamia Scale's goalkeeper is having a really good day and is the reason why they still have a chance of taking points in this match.

It was when the players went into the locker room to talk before the second half of the match as Lucy noticed that everyone had not gone inside. Some guys with Fairy Tail shirts ran and warmed up on the field. This made her surprised and confused, so she chose to ask Mira about it.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, they are the substitutions. They are needed." She said and smiled

"All teams have a number of additional players on the bench. The coach is allowed to replace three of the players, it can be that the coach think you are doing a bad match, it can be that you get hurt, etc." she added.

"Oh. But he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, right?"

"Exactly." Mira smiled at her.

"Do you want to know their names?" she added.

"Sure. I will probably forget later but it can't hurt to know."

Mira laughed lightly. "Right. Well let's see. That's Freed _(11)_ , he's the guy with the light green hair. The guy standing next to him is his twin brother, Bickslow _(12)_. It's hard to believe that they are brothers, they are like night and day. Bickslow has black hair. They are 24 years old."

"What!? They are twins!? _How_? They are not alike at all!" Lucy said confused

"They are fraternal twins." Said Mira, as it explained everything.

"Then we have Max _(100)_ , he is our second goalkeeper. He doesn't play much since Romeo is so good. He is the guy with beige hair. He is going in your class so he's the same age as you.

Then there is Warren _(13)_ he is the one over there, he has black hair. He is also in you class.

And last, there is Mest _(14)_. He is 21 years old and has black hair. He is really good so if they use one of their substitutions, they usually use him."

 _Then the players came back out on the field, to start playing the second half of the game._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The match was even and it was only a few minutes left when Natsu and Laxus was close to the goal. Natsu had the ball and had free position to score.

Everyone shouted at him to shoot but instead he passed the ball to Laxus and he could easily shoot it into the goal.

The joy that spread in the stadium was immense. Mira was the girl who screamed that it was her _man_ who did it.

Lisanna stood and shook her head, she couldn't understand why he hadn't settled the game himself!

Then the referee blew the whistle and the game was over! Fairy Tail won the game!

Mira took Lucy's hand and said goodbye to the girls, then she went to the field. There Lucy saw for the first time who was Fairy Tail's coach, it was her grandpa. She released Mira's hand and ran past everyone that was leaving the field and hugged him.

"Grandpa!"

"Lucy, my dear girl. It's so nice to finally be able to see you again."

She heard Laxus thank the guy whose name is Natsu.

"Don't get used to it Laxus. I did it for you today because of what you said." He said and walked past him.

When he was opposite her, did she looked up and saw his face up close for the first time. His hair was spiky, though if it was thanks to the game or if his hair always looks like that she can't decide.

His eye was the thing she put most attention to. They were black as a black hole. It's hard to explain but she sucked into them. Then he was gone again. He walked past her without a word.

"Wow Laxus! You've got a hot sister!" She heard someone say, she turned toward the voice and saw the guy with orange hair talk with Laxus, what was his name again? Ah! Loke. The playboy...

"Loke... If you want to live, you better leave my sister alone. I swear, if you flirt with her, talk to her, touch her, you're dead!" said Laxus angrily.

Loke took up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay! I promise!"

"I go and showers. You two have a lot of catching up to do." said Laxus to Lucy and Makarov and followed the rest of the team into the locker room.

Lucy smiled. She missed her grandpa. She knows that he wanted to meet her, but after her father left her in the private school, he was not allowed to visit her. Now, she'll catch up on everything she missed. Both with her grandpa and with everything else.

 _And she is going to start with buying her own clothes!_

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)  
** **It helps me become a better writer.**

 **I am happy with this chapter; I hope you are also that! :)**

 **(I don't hate Loke or Lisanna, but in this story will Loke and Lucy not be friends. Every time he is near her, he tries to flirt too get laid...**

 **Lisanna and Lucy will not be friends, at the beginning will Lisanna hate Lucy and she will be bitchy... But it will be explained in the story** _ **why**_ **and I promise she will be kinder later!)**

 **Next chapter will be when Lucy and Mira is shopping, and if that chapter turns out as I imagined it, then it will to be from Mira's pov.**

 **Until next time! :)**


End file.
